Torture
by perfectioninthelight
Summary: Miley & Nick used to date. But then Cody forced Miley to marry him. Cody abuses Miley & no one knows. Will Nick find out?.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my 1st chapter of my first fanfic. YAY! LOL. Well I hope u guys like rate and review!**

**Miley P.O.V**

"Miley!" I heard someone yell from downstairs. I knew exactly who is was. Cody

He treated me like I was his slave. I never really loved him. In fact I never like him.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I hated living like this. I just wish I could go away and never come back. Then I could be with Nick. The guy I only loved. I know he loves me everyone does. I love him too but I don't show it,but I can't leave that easily.

I slowly walked down the stairs to see Cody sitting on the couch. I knew he was angry but then again,when wasn't he angry?

"What took you so long?" That son of a bamboo stick asked.

"I was cleaning the bathroom." I lied I was looking at photo's of me in the years when I wasn't being treated like a slave.

"Well I hope thats clean,unlike you" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, wanting to shoot him right now.

"I mean look at you! Your a mess! It's disgusting! And were you crying? Oh yeah, about that frobro gay music liking diabetic guy!"

That's when I drew the line. No one talks about Nick.

He's no gay! Plus so what he's diabetic? If anyone is gay around here it's you!" Oh god, I knew what was going to happen now.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said if anyone is gay it's you!" I didn't even care anymore. I wish he can just kill me, so I won't have to live in this hellhole. He slapped me and threw me to the floor and started kicking me. Throwing me against the walls a few times. When he was done with me I just went up to my room. I don't even cry anymore. I've gotten used to it. Just then my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. And smiled. Even with all the pain i'm in and how much stuff I'm in just thinking about him,hearing his voice and seeing him made me smile.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Miley. What's up?" I swear he sounded so sexy I would make out with the phone.

"Oh nothing. Just that Cody..." I quickly made myself shutup.

"Cody what?" The curly-haired browned-eyed cutie said.

"He..."

_**Uh-oh.LOL. What is Miley gonna say?Will she say anything about Cody?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone this is the 2nd chapeter.Before that i'm just going to clear some things up a bit. **

**Its a Miley Cyrus and Cody Linley story. Yeah i'm Joe's girlfriend. I had to think of something somebody so I picked me. I added some part at then end its kinda random but it'll make sense later on. Ashley & Kevin are married for 16 years. Oh yeah they're both 34 years old. No one was _ever_ famous. Ashley & Kevin have a 15 year old girl and a 7 year old girl and a baby on the way. Joe is _28_ years old and i'm 25 years old. Miley, Cody, and Nick are 25 too. I know I switched up the ages I a little bit. So if there is something that u still don't understand please pm me or leave a review.**

**Nick P.O.V**

"He what?" I asked nervously. Miley has been acting weird lately.

I loved Miley I have always have. When me and Miley were going out I was in hevan. When Miley was with Cody or another guy I was in hell. I'm having a feeling about Cody. I don't think Cody loves Miley or that Miley doesn't love Cody. I mean I usually see Miley crying or sad. Which depress me.

"Look Nick, I love you" I imagined her say instead all she said was.

"Nothing, he came home from work mad about something" Miley said..wait a second could that mean he hits her?

"And..Miley does he take his anger out on you?" I kindly asked. While on the inside i'm going to Miley's house and going to kick Cody's ass.

**Miley's P.O.V**

Oh gosh. He said it Can he tell the future or something?

"No! Why would you think that?" I said trying to sound really convincing. But how could I lie to him like that? He's my best friend, ex-boyfriend, future husband. Hehe only in my dreams.

"Are you sure? Miley, I feel like your hiding something from me." My future hubby said. Times like these reminds me of my brother. Wait a sec..eww it's like I like my brother.

"No Nick..Listen Nick..I can't say anything right now 'cause I gotta go soon but I AM SURE I AM NOT LYING TO YOU" I felt horrible lying to him like that. It reminded me when I was little and I lied to her about who took the last cupcake.

"Miley"

"Nick"

**Nick P.O.V**

Miley was lying to me. I was convinced. No I am convinced. But its not the time to be mad at her. I mean the girl I love could be in danger. Why can't she just tell me? No Nick be patient! Miley will tell me if I really am her best friend.

"Miley YOU BETTER COME DOWN RIGHT NOW SL...!" I heard an angry voice say. I couldn't hear the rest Miley covered the phone. But from what I heard I could tell it was Cody.

**Miley P.O.V**

"Look Nick I really gotta go. I love you" I quickly said. Wait..did I just say I loved him? I hung up. I mean what else could I have done? He must have not heard that..right? What am I talking about? He definetaley heard that.

**Nick P.O.V**

Did she just say that she loved me? Or am I just dreaming?

No i'm not dreaming. But that could mean she loves me as a brother. UGH!

All this thinking made me hungry. I walked downstairs only to see Joe in the middle of a make-out session with his future wide.

"Get a room" I coldly said.

"Piss off man at least I got a girl... or you still waiting for Miley?" I could see he was enjoying my pain.

"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!" I said angry. Joe's lucky I didn't tackle him to the floor. But Joe must have got the hint 'cause he asked Jeniffer to leave the room for a while.

"Look Nick I didn't mean it that way...is there something bothering you" Joe asked me. I couldn't remember the last time Joe was actually nice to me..then again we're brothers we HAVE to love each other. And maybe the fact we were at our parent's house and we wanted to prove how mature we are.

"Miley" I simply said.

"...what happened now?"

"Well i'm having a feeling that maybe Cody hits miley or something I said as I was looking down. I couldn't stand this.

"why do you think that?"

"Well...1.She's always sad and stuff 2.Today she said Cody was angry 3. I heard him screaming at her" I looked at my older brother hopeful he'll say something useful.

"Yeah,but Nick don't jump to conclusions"

"But Miley's life could be in danger and all you have to say is 'don't jump to conclusions'" I said raising my voice.

"Well then what am I supposed to say go to her house break down the door kick Cody's ass rescue Miley get married and live happily ever after with 20 kids?" Joe said angry.

Just then guess who decided to pop out of no where Jeniffer.

"Is everything okay here?" Even thought she was a brunette she could pass for a blonde.

"Yeah it is! Now just shut up! You can't just pop out of nowhere!" yeah I was pissed so what?

**Jeniffer P.O.V**

Now what Nick said was cold. All I did was ask a innocent question.

"..." Nope I had nothing but Joe quickly took over. I really do love Joe.

"Hey!No one talks to my girlfriend like that! Just because your pissed don't give you a right to talk to my girlfriend like that! All she did was ask a innocent question!" My baby said. Did I mention he looks hot when he's mad?

Just then Mrs.Jonas came in.

"Now,what is going on? All I did was ask Jeniffer to come downstairs to calm you down but all it did was add more yelling! So can anyone tell me whats going on?" Mrs.J said I have no idea how she could deal with this everyday for 20 years.

"Nothing..Nick was just leaving..right Nick?" Joe kindly said.

"Yeah..later Mom,Joe,..Jeniffer."

"Bye!" I said i'm not the type of girl who keeps grudges.

"Jeniffer coming upstairs?"

"Yeah" I quickly nodded my head.

Before coming back upstairs Joe grabbed my hand.

"What are and my mommy doing upstairs?" Aww it was so cute he still called her mommy.

"Nothing...just looking at your baby pictures" I smiled I knew he hated his baby pictures. He blushed and I smiled again and gave him quick kiss and went back upstairs.

**So did you like it?Please review and tell me if you like it or not**

**Jenny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! This chapter contains more drama near the end.**

**Oh and I changed my mind Cody is 28 years old.**

**Nick P.O.V**

Since I was kicked out of my own parents house I decided to go to my oldest brother's house. Kevin was married to Ashley they had two kids-Alex and Michelle. Ashley is 8 months pregnant- and huge. I walked up to the front door to see my niece Alex she's only 7 but was smart for her age.

"Hey Uncle Nicky!" She knew I hated it when people called me Nicky but I didn't mind- I mean she's adorable.

"Hey Alex is daddy home?"

"No silly, grandpa isn't here!"

"Lexy I mean if your daddy is here"

"Oh yeah he's with Chelly (Michelle) come on"

The 7 year old brunette walked me to where my oldest brother who I saw was in pain. Michelle was asking him what to wear. Like Kevin had taste.

"How about this one?" Michelle asked as she came out in a metallic dress that was a few inches lower than her hip.

I could see Kevin's eyes pop out.

"NO! No way my daughter is going out like that!" With that said Kevin took out a big sweater and covered Michelle.

"But Daddy! You are SO UNFAIR!" The teen whined.

"Well you have tons of other clothes anyway." He was acting like an old man..but wait Nick don't forget why your here.

"Who bought it for you anyways?" I added.

"Mom.." The 15 year old said looking as innocent as she could.

"Why would she buy you something that short?" Kevin asked.

"She bought it and I made it shorter." Now this was hilarious Kevin looked like he was going to cry his "little" girl was growing up.

"Um...Kevin..the baby is coming" Ashley said nervously.

"...What..?"

"Yeah,I'm kinda in labor..well since and hour and I can feel the bay coming!"

"..Wait..the bag..Alex..Michelle We'll talk about what you did later!" Kevin started running all over the place.

"Take Ashley to the car! Where are my keys? Alex! Nick I need some help now!" Was he always like this? But I helped Ashley into the car and I decided i'll drive since Kevin was going crazy.

**Kevin P.O.V**

Ashley was in labor and I felt her pain- literally. What was with her and all the hand squeezing and screaming?

"I need DRUGS!" Ashley said squeezing my hand even harder.

"You are never coming near me again! UGH! I HATE YOU!"

I could stand up for myself but I know how bad she got.

**Nick P.O.V**

Everyone could hear Ashley screaming from outside. Poor Kevin but I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Uncle Nicky,why is my mommy so mad at daddy?" Alex asked.

"You'll find out later okay?"

"Ugh why is my dad so unfair? I mean it's a dance..girls are supposed to look hot..not like their grandmothers dressed them!" The teen whined.

"Just because it's not short it doesn't mean its ugly"

"Yeah Studmuffin keep on dreaming, ugh can mom just have the baby already?"

"Yeah um i'll be right back, make sure Alex doesn't go anywhere."

"Yeah whatever"

I stood up to call Miley. I called her several times and she didn't pick up.

**Miley P.O.V**

"Tell me you love me!" Cody said and started hitting me.

"..I Love you!"

"Good now have sex with me!"

"Hell NO!" First I was his slave now i'm a prostitute? No! UGH! My life was torture. Cody was torture. I mean me Cody had sex before when he wasn't THAT abusive.

"NO!" I said again I was putting myself in trouble!

"But I thought you loved me!"

"I don't! I never did i'll never will! Not now NOT EVER YOU BASTARD!" I said as tears came down my face and I know bold choice of words.

"Again what is it with you and talking back to me? You think you'll get away that easily! You'll see what you'll get!"

"Look! I don't care! Just shoot me!"

"Maybe I will" I don't even care anymore.

"Why are you so abusive Cody? What happened to you?"

"NOTHING! And stop talking to me like that!"

"I'm not your slave!"

"YES YOU ARE!" What made him think he said control over me like that?"

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?"

"YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME!"

"I HATE YOU!" I said.

"WELL I LOVE YOU SO YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

Then the violence started again. Except this time it was harder. He left me on the cold floor with blood all over me. I managed to get up and go to my room. I went up to see Cody looking at my phone.

"What are you doing with my phone?"

"Oh nothing..but..aww little Nicky called you" Cody said.

"Give me my PHONE!"

"No! Did you tell Nick anything?"

"No!"

"You talk to him?"

"Yeah! And I'll keep on talking to him!"

"No You Won't!"

"Yes I WILL!" And I went up and slapped Cody.

**Miley's starting to stand up for herself will it help her or hurt her?**

**When is Nick going to come?**

**Question-after when this is wrong would you want a sequel or a prequel?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. I want at least ONE review for the next chapter. Or i'll just take my sweet time. And trust me I WILL take my time maybe days,weeks,months or even YEARS. So don't say I didn't warn you.**

**I don't own anything except for me so don't sure me. I also only own the plot.**

**Chapter 4**

**Miley P.O.V**

I slapped that son of a bitch. I know he'll hit me harder. But thats what I want. To die. My life has no meaning anymore. I mean I have no kids. I lost contact with my family. Most of my friends stopped talking to me. I used to talk to ashley pretty much 24/7 then she got married, has Michelle and I was 11 years old. We still talked for about 5 to 6 more years. I lost contact with Vanessa 8 years ago. I don't even know if she's alive or not. She married Zac. I think they have kids. Not too sure. Mandy went off to a girl group called the "Beach Girlz" she got famous and forgot about pretty much everyone. And then Nick. I couldn't stand loving someone that much and just not being able to be with them. It's depressing. Cody got pissed off and threw me down the stairs. When we were on the third floor. It wasn't that bad or I'm just used to it. Then again the abusing started again. I guess he never gets tired. I stood up and got to my phone. I knew what I was going to do.

I called Nick

"Hello?" Nick said.

"Hey Nick" I started crying.

"Miley whats wrong? Do you want me to come over there?" He said worried.

"No, you stay there,oh and did Ashley have her baby?"

"Yeah a boy" He said still worrying about me.

"Aww..well um Nick I need to tell you something" I said

"Yeah,go on" he said concerned.

"Look Nick, I love you..i always have I always will but we can't be together I want to but I can't. I'm sorry Nick. Thats why I'm going to do what I'm going to do."

"Miley,what are you saying?" I could hear Nick crying.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you..i love you..not as a brother or as a friend, as something more than that. Tell everyone I love them too and tell Kev and Ash congrats. Again, i'm sorry' I hung up then I walked to the bathroom.

**Nick P.O.V**

What was Miley talking about? What if she's going to kill herself?

"Guys I need to go" I told everyone.

"Why? Come on whatever you have to do you'll do later I mean you just got a new nephew." Kevin said.

"Yeah but I got to hurry. Bust I think Miley's going to kill herself." I said quickly.

"What?? I'm coming with you" Joe said.

"Yeah whatever but we need to hurry."

**So did you guys like it? Remember at least one review. Next chapter is the end of it. But I would either do a prequal or a sequal but most likely i'll do a sequal since I already started writing it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I STILL don't own any ppl except for me sadly.**

**Here's the next chapter and LAST. YES THIS IS THE ENDfor NOW. **

**HEHE you'll just have to wait and see. Yes,i know it's kinds short but here is were I want to end this chapter.**

**Chapter FIVE**

**Nick P.O.V**

I was probably so nervous. I was also trying to get prepared for what I was going to see. Joe and Kevin were in the car too. Why was the speed limit 30 MPH? Even though I was going 60 MPH it is still slow.

"Nick! Slow down a bit!" Joe said like he was about to get killed.

"OH SORRY! Next time your girlfriend says something that might be life threating we'll see how slow ur driving will be!" I said not taking my eyes off the road.

"Jeniffer's too preppy for that' Kevin said,and we both laughed.

"Just forget about her right now"

**Miley P.O.V**

I went to the bathroom. Knife in one hand and a letter in the other. I wrote a letter to everyone,well really to Nick. So he can read it to everyone-who cared. It explains everything even that Cody hits me. I want him to go to jail. Or at least stop torturing women. I'm giving all my clothes to chairty. My shoes well, ¼ of them to Ashley, ¼ to Emily, ¼ to Brandi, and the other 4th to chairty.

Then I realized th only thing left was the hardest or the easiest. I took the knife and started cutting my arm, then I quickly stabbed myself in the stomach. I just waited and watched as the blood came out of my arm...and stomach

5 Minutes Later

**Nick P.O.V**

Me, Joe, and Kevin barged in.

"Hey! Who do you think you are to barg into somebody's house like that?" Cody said.

"Where's Miley?" I asked fast.

"I don't know last thing I knew was she went to the bathroom."

"You can cut the act we know what you do to her" Joe said—not really knowing what he does to her.

"She told you didn't she?" Cody said.

"No, we figured it out!" My oldest brother said.

"WAIT,WE'RE WASTING TIME NOW WE NEED TO FIND MILEY!" I rushed to the bathroom on the 2nd floor and I stood there in shock. Miley was laying there on the floor. Unconsience.

"Quick! Call 911!" I said fast.

"What happened?" my concerned brother asked. Then they looked down. And they were shcoked.

Then Joe took out his phone and started panicking.

"What's the number for 911?" Joe asked nervously.

"9-1-1! Now hurry up!" I bent down and held Miley close to me.

"She'll be alright, I hope" Kevin said.

**DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN**

**THE END **

**FOR NOW...**


	6. AN

Grr I'm tired of this. People asked for the sequal and its called _**Time After Time**_ if you really don't like it I can simply cancel it or delete it.And nobody reviewed! Gosh ur giving me mixed signals!Oh and i'm working on two other stories hopefully you won't give me mixed signals about those stories too. But one of the stories is a one-shot you'll hopefully love! Lolz--no joke.


End file.
